An enormous problem that personal water crafts have always encountered is a lack of storage space. Personal water crafts generally only provide storage space in the bow and glove box of the personal water craft. Since personal water crafts are so small, they do not have large storage space for storing items such as fishing equipment, camping equipment, hunting equipment, water skies, wake boards, scuba diving equipment, inner-tubes and other such articles or items.
Carriers or racks have been employed on small vehicles for lashing of goods to the vehicle for transportation. Such racks often include a frame structure of tubular material fixed to the frame of the vehicle. Such racks are located behind the rider extending across the upper rear portion of the vehicle.
Although carriers or racks are commonly utilized with motorcycles, ATVs, farm vehicles, fishing boats and hunting boats, such racks have not been utilized for use with personal water crafts. Additionally, carriers or racks are often attached to the rear of the vehicle. However, attaching a rack to the rear of the personal water craft could be dangerous, as riders often fall off to the side and back of the water craft.
The personal water crafts that we use and see today have dramatically evolved from the single cylinder engine and the single person water crafts of the of the 1960's. The personal water crafts of today provide more stability, maneuverability, versatility, control, acceleration, torque and power. In fact, today's personal water crafts can accommodate as many as four people.
Early personal water crafts were equipped with a single cylinder engine which reached speeds of approximately 25 to 30 mph. Those water crafts were only used for recreational riding activities. The water crafts were not designed with enough acceleration, torque and horse power to pull water skiers, wake boarders, and inner tubers. In comparison, today's personal water crafts can reach speeds of over 60 miles per hour with the power of more than 215 hp.
The original personal water crafts had hulls that were flat, which caused the water craft to turn “wide” encompassing a large surface area. Conversely, today's personal water crafts utilize a hull that is v-shaped which allows the water craft to make “tighter” and more narrow turns in the water. Additionally, some personal water crafts have also utilized two hulls, which creates more stability in the vehicle. As a result of this added stability, personal water crafts of today can be utilized by more than one person at a time.
The improvements in the design of the hull as well as other areas of the personal water crafts have increased their maneuverability and stability, allowing today's personal water crafts to be utilized in a variety of activities.
Another feature that has helped increase the versatility of personal water crafts is that they are equipped with forward/neutral/reverse, capabilities which allows users more control in the operation of the water craft. This option similarly contributes to the versatility and function of the present day water crafts.
In comparison to any boat, personal water crafts are smaller in size. As such, they afford the user a number of additional functions not available in a boat. The water craft can maneuver in tight corridors, go up or down small rivers or streams, and even traverse swamps. Personal water crafts also allow access to shallow areas of water.
Only recently were personal water crafts designed with the added acceleration, torque and horse power to pull the weight of water skiers, wake boarders, and inner tubers alike. As such, a user can now use the personal water craft to engage in activities that were once impossible.
Although, the design of the personal water craft evolved to allow for more power and function, it has not made any adjustments to increase storage space. Skiers have to physically hold their water skies or their wake boards; and scuba divers have to hold their scuba diving equipment while riding in a personal water craft. To accommodate the increasing number of uses for personal water crafts a need exists for a device that will conveniently store or house the various accessories such as fishing equipment, camping equipment, hunting equipment, water skies, wake boards, scuba diving equipment, and inner-tubes.
Water skiing, wake boarding, scuba diving and inner-tubing are examples of popular water activities that require the use of a boat. Unfortunately, not everyone can afford their own boat to engage in such activities. Since personal water crafts are more affordable and now have the power, a user can utilize a personal water craft to engage in water skiing, wake boarding, scuba diving and inner-tubing. Due to the lack of storage space on personal water crafts, users have to hold their water skies, wake boards, or scuba gear in their hands until they reached the designated location for the activity. However, if personal water crafts were equipped with a multipurpose storage rack for holding and/or storing items, personal water crafts would be more often utilized for such activities.
Similarly, hunting for water fowl, such as but not limited to duck hunting, was only carried out by using a boat. However, now that personal water crafts provide more stability, control, maneuverability and power and are more affordable than boats, a personal water craft can be utilized in hunting activities. Since personal water crafts of today do not have a multipurpose storage rack for holding and/or storing items for such hunting activities, a multipurpose storage rack needs to be developed for personal water crafts.
Fishing is another activity engaged in from a boat. Due to the added stability and control of personal water crafts, personal water craft can now be considered a viable option for a user to engage in fishing. Utilizing a personal water craft to engage in fishing would be ideal since the size and maneuverability of the personal water craft would allow the fisherman to access areas that are impossible to reach with fishing boats. However, since personal water craft of today do not have a multipurpose storage rack for holding and/or storing items such as a fishing pole, tackle box, and a trolling motor for use in fishing, a multipurpose storage rack needs to be developed for personal water crafts.
With the ability to engage in additional activities, there exists a substantial need in the art for an improved personal water craft that can store the equipment necessary to engage in various activities. By utilizing a personal water craft that is equipped with a multipurpose storage rack, the user can engage in any of a number of activities with the convenience of transporting with ease related gear, equipment and the like.
Personal water crafts of today do not have the capacity to store anything on the exterior of the water craft. (ie. fish equipment, hunting equipment, camping equipment, wake boarding equipment, water skiing equipment, inner-tubing equipment, scuba diving equipment and the like. As such, this invention seeks to address those needs.